High School Never Ends
by MegaEpicFanGirl
Summary: (Originally named REALLY) AU. After living in Tokyo, Japan for eight years, Twilight Sparkle moves back to America and attends school with oddly familiar people. Find out what cartoons, video games, and anime clash, what drama sparks, and how long it will take me to update.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Whole New World

It was the last day of summer, and a beautiful evening, to bad it all had to end as if moving to a different country wasn't 'punishment' enough. I moved from Tokyo, Japan to San Francisco, California around last month and you could tell I wasn't happy. Even though I have no friends, I still enjoyed Japan from the Anime to the regular day cosplayers to my favorite band, Puffy AmiYumi.

I moved back to the USA because of the military. Even though I knew I didn't have a choice, it was still upsetting. We, my big brother, his wife, my little brother, and myself, left a lot behind, including our parents. They died three years ago, and since then I've had a depression problem. I was twelve and everything seemed so perfect. I'm fifteen now, and I've gone from a happy, normal person, to a scene that wants nothing to do with anyone, anything, anytime, EVER!

I sat in my room, with the door locked, and started drawing in my art book.

"Hmm...this doesn't look right, but what do I know," I said shrugging my shoulders. I was drawing Harley Quinn but I couldn't quite get her 'hat' right. I decided I would stop for now and go shopping for tomorrow.

I climbed out of my window, since I didn't want to be bothered by my family, headed to a mall near my house. When I got to them mall I looked at the map for three stores and three stores only. The first store was relatively close to the entrance, and was my favorite store of the all. This store was Hot Topic, but everyone I knew called it the 'Loudest store in the mall' or the 'Goth shop'. I entered with to the blazing loud music and pitch black -besides the very dim lights and TVs- lighting.

"Home Sweet Home," I said under my breath while what seemed to be a small smile form on my face.

I looked around until I found a what looked like a Japan military uniform, for cosplaying. I decided I was going to buy it, and it would be my outfit for tomorrow. Or so i thought until I found a Teen Titans Beast Boy Doom Patrol uniform, FOR GIRLS! It looked exactly like his uniform, except for this had a skirt, and it was sleeveless. Since I knew I couldn't resist it, I went to the checkout, bought it, and left to the next store. Journeys.

Journeys was the only store I knew where I could get my two favorite brands and not look around every single store -if you cant already tell, I HATE shopping. That's why I only shop at three primary stores-. I entered Journeys, the lighting was pretty much the same but the music was different, it was more for normal people -normies as I call them- which I used to enjoy.

I only felt like getting one pair of shoes, I was too tired to try on shoes and it would be easier to just go in, and out. I didn't even feel the need to try them on, I've only been wearing a size 10 for the past five years now. As I was looking around the Converse section when I found black high-top 'boots' -well that's what I call them- that looked like they went pasted my knees. I've seen them in movies and at concerts, but never imagine seeing them in person let alone buying them. Since the skirt of the Doom Patrol outfit was short-ish, the shoes would match perfectly. When I was at the checkout I was asked if I wanted any other laces. They had a dark 'bloody' shade of purple that matched the purple stripe on my outfit, and I bought them. I headed out the mall completely forgetting the third place I was to shop at, and to be honest I really didn't care.

As soon as I got to my house, I made my way to the back of the house, where my room was. My window was still open a crack. I pushed the window open and dropped my bags in first. Next, I made it in my room, closing and locking the window. I was pretty tired and put my pajamas on and put my hair up. Tomorrow was going to be a crazy -and by crazy I mean normies being normies, which for me is crazy- day and I needed all the sleep I could get. Before I got in my bed, I put my outfit and shoes in my closet, turned off all the lights, unlocked the door, and set my alarm clock. I didn't feel like turning the TV on, so I just got under the covers and went to sleep, for the knowledge of joining the normies would be like a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Beginnings**

**Twilight:**

It's about 5am when my alarm clock decides to go off. I quickly get up to turn it off before it wakes up the others. I open my door and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

**TARDIS**

I get out of the shower, and return to my room. I open my closet to see my 'Official' Teen Titans Uniform. I put it on, and while I was looking in the mirror, I noticed that I was smiling a genuine smile. The smile quickly fades away when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!"

"Well good morning to you too,"Spike says -if you couldn't tell, he's my little brother-

I open my door to say,"Why are you up anyways?"

"Well it's hard to sleep when you're moving around. And then the alarm, why five in the morning? Couldn't you put it at like seven?"

"Earlier I get up, the faster I can leave the house."

"And why's that?"

I just stared at him until I felt the need to close the door, and lock it too. He's been doing this every day since we've moved, and believe it or not, it hasn't gotten old.

I went back to my closet to get my shoes. I grabbed my shoes, closed the closet door, and sat on my bed. It wasn't hard relacing or unzipping them, the real challenge was getting the on. Once they were on, I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and do my hair. After the first two on my list were complete, I took out my hairdryer, and blew it out for fifteen minutes. Once it was dry, I opened my bottle of hair gel and layered my hair in gel until it's completely flat and stiff.

I walked out of the bathroom and got my bookbag from my desk chair. My bookbag wasn't necessarily heavy, since all that's in there is my sketch book, my phone, and 'jacket' -cloak like-, and some books but I could sense that it was heavier then most on this day, or any day of the school year for that matter.

I put my bookbag on my left shoulder, unlocked my door, and managed to enter the living room without waking anyone up. I made sure the coast was clear, and left the house headed for the mall. It's was 6am, and I hadn't eaten so I decided I would stop by sweet Frog to eat, which would take about thirty minutes -which is about the time the bus comes-.

When I walked in sweet Frog it was empty with no employees to be seen, as usual. I got the smallest cup they had, and stepped back to see all the flavors.

I saw they had coconut, and filled up my cup with it. I went to the toppings to get the pomegranate poppers. I walked to the cash register, and still no one was there.

While I was waiting for people to do their job, five girls entered all at once. They were all talking to each other, and I assumed they were friends. They all seemed around my age -if you haven't figured out yet, I'm 15- The girls went to get their fro-yo when someone finally came to the register.

After my cup was weighed, the price came to $5.50. I took out my wallet from my right shoe, payed, and sat at a table closest to the door. It was the worst mistake I probably had ever made because it was right next to a long table that could sit a party of five or more. And just to my 'luck', they say there. They were taking, and it was annoying me. Not necessarily their voices but the fact that they were friends, something I could never have.

I couldn't stand it much longer, so without looking rude I took out my midnight purple Beats and my iPhone 5. I typed in my 4-numbered password, and went to Sound Cloud. I went to 'My Playlist', and scrolled up until I found 'Human' by Christina Perri. While I was eating the rest of my fro-yo, I listened carefully to the words:

_**'I can hold my breath**_

_**I can bite my tongue**_

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human-'**_

I saw a shadow directly in front of me, paused the song, and looked up. One of the girls from the little group -uncertain to call them the 'Plastics'-. She was a complete mess. Her hair was hot pink and was in two pigtails. She wore a powder pink dress, that clearly had wire at the bottom to keep it round. She had pop buttons clipped all over her dress. They either had characters or logos from different animes. On her feet she wore hot pink Converse All-Star high tops.

'Well someone likes pink,'I thought to myself.

I lowered my Beats to my neck, looked up, and said, "May I help you?"

The girl only smiled and said, "Well you're sitting all by yourself, and I'm guessing you don't have any friends, and since my friends are here-"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers," I sat cutting her off.

"Well that's silly. If you don't talk to strangers then how do you make friends," she said smiling like this was some joke.

On that note I got up, threw out my empty cup, and left sweet Frog. I walked to the bus stop, and guess who was there. Maybe it was a sign of a new beginning? Eh, who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Vision of Love**

**Twilight:**

As I arrived at the bus stop, I saw that same girl and her friends.

'That's odd, when I left they were still there. Whatever, I don't have time for their crazy logic,'I think to myself.

I see the insane pink one turn around. She waved, then walked near me with her friends.

"Hey sorry about what happened back at sweet Frog," she said smiling brightly.

"It's ok, I'm just not used to," I couldn't think of the words to say. "Not used to people wanting to be my friend and things like that," I say trying to smile.

"Well get used to it. Pretty much everyone in the city is her 'best friend'," a light blue haired girl with rainbow bangs said.

I giggled slightly. The fact that 'everyone' in the city is her friend didn't surprise me. To be honest, it's wouldn't surprise me if she knew everything about everyone in the country.

Since I knew that weren't going to go anytime soon, -and I was kind of enjoying their company- I decided to get to know them.

"So...," I started but again I could find the words.

"Oh silly me, I should introduce you to my friends," she said smiling even brighter.

She started with the girl that had light blue hair and rainbow bangs. She wore a black North Face - if unzipped it showed a Sonic the Hedgehog shirt- with light blue faded ripped jeans, and blue zigzaged KDs. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs weren't completely in her face -more off to the side-.

"This is Rainbow Dash. She's like the most athletic-,"she was cut off by Rainbow Dash saying,"In the world! I can beat anyone, anywhere, anytime."

Before I could say another she she moved to a girl with midnight purple hair that was in long curls. She wore a white dress with thin straps. Her shoes were pumps in blue-that match her diamond headband-.

"This is Rarity. She's like the best fashion designer I know." Rarity blushed at the insane one's description of her.

"It's very nice to meet you darling," Rarity said in a British accent?

I smile as ' ' introduces me to to a southern belle.

"This here is Applejack. She make the best apple treats in the whole state."

"Aww shucks. I wouldn't go that far, but my family and I do make some darn good apple treats," Applejack said in a strong country accent.

I could tell just by looking at her that she was country. She wore a long sleeve orange button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up slightly. She had on light blue faded jeans -which were rolled up below her knees- with brown cowboy boots. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail, which she layed on her left shoulder, tied with a red ribbon, and topped with a cowboy hat which was a bit big for her head.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Surgarcube," she said shaking my hand hard.

I noticed a girl was behind ' '. The hot mess got the shy girl to come out from behind her so I could be introduced.

She was holding the insane girls's hand. She was slightly hunched over.

"This is my beautiful twin sister Fluttershy. She absolutely positively, love animals," she said very happily.

At this time, Fluttershy's face was a pale pink -indicating she was blushing- and hid right behind her sister once more.

Fluttershy wore a yellow shirt -sweater like if you ask me- off both of her shoulders, making her sleeves longer then her arms, with a light pink skirt that went to her knees, and yellow ballet flats. Her hair was pastel pink and had two dark pink butterfly clips keeping her bangs out of her face.

"Oh and I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Now you know us, but-" I cut Applejack off and said, "Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

**TARDIS**

The bus came. I noticed that is wasn't a school bus. It was one of those city buses that you pay for.

We boarded the bus, payed the $1.50 fee, and sat in the very back -which could hold more then six people on one seat-. I sat next to Applejack and Fluttershy.

I was happy, again something I hadn't felt in a long time. I had not just one, but five new friends. As the bus started, an old song came to me.

**W**_**ake up if you believe**_

_**Love is not a fading dream**_

_**Tell me I'm not the only one**_

_**Who feels this way right now**_

"So where'd ya from Sugarcube?"

"Well, I just moved from Tokyo, Japan," I answer Applejack smiling brightly.

_**Lonely needs a friend**_

_**Ask her where she's been**_

_**You could be the Light that comes**_

_**And turns her world around**_

_**I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide**_

_**When someone needs somebody**_

_**I don't wanna say, I don't got the time**_

_**When someone needs somebody**_

_**With a little faith and a little soul**_

_**We can't go wrong**_

_**We can't go wrong**_

_**When a heart breaks**_

_**And the world shakes**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**When a tear falls**_

_**And the fear crawls**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**Singing**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

"Oh darling you look just absolutely marvelous." I blushed at what Rarity told me. I had never gotten a complement before that I knew that wasn't fake.

_**Make-up hides her face**_

_**Cos she feels out of place**_

_**She cries**_

_**Come on someone tell this girl she's beautiful**_

_**We don't gotta run, we don't gotta hide**_

_**When someone needs somebody**_

_**We don't need to say, we don't got the time**_

_**When someone needs somebody**_

_**With a little faith and a little soul**_

_**We can't go wrong**_

_**We can't go wrong**_

_**When a heart breaks**_

_**And the world shakes**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**When a tear falls**_

_**And the fear crawls**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**Singing**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**(C'mon)**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Let's stand up**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**Let's stand**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**Let's stand for the vision**_

_**Stand for the vision of love**_

_**Wake up**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**Wake up**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**Wake up if you believe**_

_**When a heart breaks**_

_**And the world shakes**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love?**_

_**Will we stand for the vision of love**_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Brave New World**

**Twilight:**

The bus dropped us off about a half mile from school. On our way there, Rainbow Dash and Applejack decided to have a race while carrying one of the twins on their back. Applejack chose Pinkie Pie, while Rainbow Dash was stuck with Fluttershy.

"Ready," Rainbow Dash started.

"Set," Applejack said.

"Go!"

I looked at Rarity in concern.

"They're always trying to see who is the _'Iron Female'_, and usually the twins play a part of it. Sometimes even against their will."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Well let's see...We'll be sophomores today, so about five or six years."

"I'm assuming it always ends in a tie." Rarity just simply nodded as we watched the two race.

**TARDIS**

When we arrived on campus, Applejack and Rainbow Dash put the twins down.

As we were walking to the main door, we were approached by a shortish girl. She was a bleach blonde with a perfect gold tan. She wore a dress similar to Peter Pan's with a matching hat, and green All Star Hightop Converse. Her bangs were gel-ed up** (AN: Just think of the 10 Doctor's hair) **and the rest of her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Why hello there fellow students! As you know, and if you don't, I'm Sunni Gummi!" **(AN: Sunny Gummy) **She handed all of us a bag of Haribo Gummy Bears.

"Now flip the bag over!" We did as 'commanded'. The back of the bags read_ 'Sunni for President'_.

"I would really love it if I could be the first Freshman to become President of Cartoons High! So what do you say girls?"

We all looked at each other and nodded. She embraced us in a very tight hug. It was worse than any bear hug Spike had ever given me.

We walked into the building, and it was surprisingly clean. The last I remembered, American schools weren't very clean.

There were club sign-ups everywhere. Science Club, Garden Club, Video Game Club, SCA, Art Club, and BOOK CLUB! I went over and signed up for Book and Art Club.

**TARDIS**

About 15 minutes later, we gathered in auditorium.

**TARDIS**

I clutched the paper in my hand that had my classes and other information on it.

"Hey Twiley, what locker did you get," Pinkie Pie said.

My eyes widened as I said, "Never call me that; and I got locker 555."

"Alright, so all of us are probably on the same homeroom as well."

I nodded my head as I neatly placed all the books I didn't need on the top shelf of my double locker. I switched out my wallet for my phone, and placed it back in my shoe. The last thing I took out of my books was my 'cloak' which Rarity offered to carry in her large purse. Finally, I put my bookbag on the right hook of my locker and closed it.

We walked to homeroom -which was relatively near-and sang 'Let It Go' -except for Rainbow Dash, who was 'too cool' for Disney.-

When we arrived in the classroom we found some seats it the middle row, perfect for a group of six. I sat in the on the left of Fluttershy and the right of Rarity -mainly because I didn't want Applejack and Pinkie Pie to talk me to death or Rainbow Dash cheating off of me.-

I looked around the classroom. I knew American schools very different from Japanese schools, but I was rather impressed. No matter the layout, I had to become one with this brave new world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Déja Vu**

**Twilight:**

While the teacher was taking roll, I decided to check up on my fan fiction. I went to Wattpad, and found five stories were updated.

_'Dang, I don't check my account for one day,' _I thought to myself as I put my phone back.

I waited for the teacher to say my name, which took about five minutes considering that my name is near the end of the alphabet.

"Ok students, for the next half hour I want you to meet someone new."

I was about to go with my crazy friends, until I was stopped by a girl with red hair and gold highlights.

"Oh my glob, you're like really pretty," she said.

"Um, thank you? So who are you anyways?"

She sighed and said,"You must be new here. I'm Sunset Shimmer, the best of the best."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. If you don't mind now, I should be getting to my friends," I say looking in their direction.

"Oh, you don't want to be friends with them," she says in disgust.

"Why's that?"

She leans in and whispers, "I'll have Kitten tell you."

She pulls out her phone and I assume that she is texting Kitten.

"Also, I'm allowing you to sit with my cliche, and we don't just let anyone sit with us."

"Thanks, I'll definitely think about it," and with I finally walked over to the girls.

"Um, why were you talking to Sunset Shimmer," Fluttershy says in a very soft voice.

"She stopped me, but she seems nice."

"You don't want to get caught up with her or her Plastics," Rainbow Dash told me.

"I guess this means no to lunch."

"Wait just a minute now Sugarcube. Sunset Shimmer, the meanist girl ya'll ever meet, invited ya ta lunch," Applejack said dumbfounded.

"We could have a little fun with this, don't you agree," Rarity asked Pinkie Pie with an evil look on her face.

"I guess, but as long as it doesn't go too far and Twilight is ok with that."

I don't know if it was the pressuring looks or that I wanted to see what it was like to be popular, but I accepted to help them with their revenge plan.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Everyone got their stuff and left to go to first period, as did we.

**First Period**

I walked into the English, and sat in the front. I was tapped on my shoulder from someone behind me. I turned around and saw that it was a girl with long blonde hair the fell perfectly.

"Ok how much money is it going to take to make you not sit- oh you must be that Twilight girl that SS has been talking about," she says in a really prissy voice.

"Yes I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm assuming you're Kitten, correct?"

"Yep that's me."

"Well Sunset told me you were going to tell me about Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity."

"Oh you mean the _'Elements of Harmony'_, or whatever they call themselves now," she says is a tone of disgust.

"Um sure?"

She motions me to come closer, and I do. She then whispers,"I'll have Princess tell you." Just as Sunset Shimmer did, she pulled out her phone and texted Princess.

I turned around and snuck my phone in a book to check it. The time was 10:37, plenty of time before I had to make a wish. I put my phone back and got comfy in my seat.

**_Second Period_**

I was sitting in my seat when my right leg vibrated. I took my phone out and saw it was 11:11, and was time to make a wish.

"I wish that I wouldn't be as miserable," I thought to myself as I locked my phone not looking at the clock until the next minute.

I was doing a problem -I'm in math by the way- when I was passed a note from the girl to my left. The note read:

'You must be the Twilight Sparkle Sunset Shimmer told Kitten to tell me. BTW: I'm Princess, Princess Morbucks.'

I returned the note which said yes. She looked over at me and asked if I was sitting with them at lunch. I told her that I was thinking about it.

"Ok whatever, but word of advice on the EOH, don't ever go into their Loft in the woods. You'll thank me later."

I was really confused on what she said. I thought on it until I was interrupted by Princess.

"Oh and near the Loft is Fluttershy's shed. She does some crazy stuff in there, but hey I guess you wouldn't plan a murder out loud."

Ok, now I knew this was a type of Creepypasta. Spike reads them all the time about these fictional characters that do creepy and murder like things or something close enough.

"One last thing," she had started,"If any of them, mainly Pinkie Pie, offers you a cupcake-"

The bell had rang before she could finish what she was going to say.

"I'll tell you at lunch," and with that she walked out to her next class.

**TARDIS**

It was finally lunch time! I was looking for either group of girls, when I was grabbed by the wrist by Pinkie Pie.

"We we're just looking for you," she said happily.

I sat down when Rainbow Dash said, "Okay, so here's the deal. The Plastics always come and kick us out of the table we sit at"

"When they do, yer gonna stay and they'll start talkin' trash 'bout everyone," Applejack added.

"Now we've tried to warn others but they wouldn't listen, that is until now. Now we'll have proof," Rarity said.

"You're going to wear this bracelet, I mean if you want to, and it will record everything they say," Fluttershy said handing me the bracelet.

"Once we have enough proof, we'll edit out your voice and during the morning announcements we'll expose them for the lying, cheating, backstabbing, double crossing, little-" Pinkie Pie had stopped when she had saw the Plastics, with their lunch trays, in front of them.

"Backstabbing, double crossing, little what," Sunset Shimmer said with an evil glare.

The girls got up and left but before Pinkie Pie left, she handed me a brown paper bag with lunch. Aww how sweet, or so I thought.

"Eww. You don't want to eat that," Sunset Shimmer said as she threw out the bag.

Come on, let's go out to eat," she said as they all put down their trays walking to the parking lot.

"Um, you guys can-"

"Shhh. Geez can I call my limo driver in silence?" Princess questioned.

**TARDIS**

Princess's limo came and they all went in except for me.

"Get in loser, we're going to Olive Garden," Sunset stated.

I got in the limo and thought,'_I've seen this all before. the Plastics, the Shed, the Loft, the layout of the outside cafeteria, just all of it. It was just a bad case of Déja Vu.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Less Lonely**

**Twilight:**

We arrived at Olive Garden in no time. We were seated and waited faster then any other party there, and they weren't to happy about that.

"What will it be today girls."

"The usual," they said in unison.

"New girl, what do you want," Kitten asked.

"Just a tea."

The waitress wrote that down, though I bet she didn't need to, and walked away.

"So Twiligh," Princess started,"Where are you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan"

Kitten seemed confused and said," But if you're from Japan then why are you-" Sunset covered Kitten's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry about her."

"Oh it's ok, I'm use to being asked if I'm adopted."

"That's not what she was going to ask," Sunset said as if she knew exactly what Kitten was going to say to me.

After five minutes of waiting, Princess couldn't wait and headed to the kitchen.

**TARDIS**

Another five minuets, Princess was back with the waitress. She handed us our order and looked at the ground shamefully.

"Sorry I'm late with your orders."

"Well you should be. You know just as well as everyone here that from September to June we come here everyday for lunch," Sunset said in a hurtful manner.

"I know, it won't happen again."

"It's better not," Princess and Kitten both said together.

The waitress left without another word. They began to eat their food _fancily_ while I drank my tea in one hand and my phone in other. I was getting ready to read some fan fiction, when I got a group chat invite with the girls.

_'Double Rainboom: How's it going?_

I'm Sew Fancy_: Have they spilled any beans yet?_

_One More Fic (me): No not really. The only thing they've done is nag about their food not being done within mere seconds._

_Party! Otaku: Ok. Head back soon._

_One More Fic: See you there.'_

I put my phone up and got ready to go back to school with the Plastics.

**TARDIS**

We got back to the school with minutes to spare. As soon as I walked in, the bell rang. I quickly made it to the only seat available, luckily it was next to Rarity.

Quite some time passed when I was passed a note from Rarity.

_'Do you want to come with us after school to our Loft?'_

My eyes widened as I finished reading it. I returned the note saying 'yes', knowing nothing would be worse then being the next Alice.

**TARDIS**

We made it to the bus stop, where I found Spike and apparently the girls' sisters.

"Introduction time," Pinkie Pie said with excitement. "Ok so this is Sweetie Belle Rarity's little sister, Apple Bloom Applejack's little sister, and Scootaloo Rainbow Dash's adopted little sister."

**"WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, AND WE'RE ON A CRUSADE TO FIND OUR SPECAL TALENTS!" **the girls screamed.

"Well the bus is here, we better get going. I mean if that's ok with you guys," Fluttershy said.

We all got on the bus, paid, and sat down. I sat next to Spike, who sat next to Rarity.

"So I heard your going to the Loft with us," Pinkie said with a smile on her face.

"You should know, we pretty much sleepover there," Dashie said.

"And since it's Friday, maybe you could also. You don't have to if you don't want to," Fluttershy added.

"I'm sure it'd be fine."

"But what about family movie night," Spike asks.

"I haven't done that in three months, what makes you think tonight would be different."

I realised I had been too hard on him for a couple months now and I felt bad.

"Hey Pinkie, can Spike come with me tonight?"

"Of course, the more the merrier!"

**TARDIS**

We got off the bus, about to go our separate ways, when I decided to ask Pinkie something.

"Pinkie, what time she we come over?"

"Whenever you're ready. When you are, just text me and I'll tell you where to meet us at."

"Thanks", and with that Spike and I walked home to get ready for the...party? I felt a smile creep on my face. I had had five wonderful friends that cared about me, made me smile, and and made me feel less lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Rise of the Whovians**

**Twilight:**

After thirty minutes of packing, we were finally ready to go to the Loft. I pulled out my phone to text Pinkie.

**_'One More Fic: Hey. We r ready 2 go._**

**_Party! Otaku: Meet us Sugar Cube Corner Cafe._**

**_One More Fic: N where would that b?_**

**_Party! Otaku: the corner of Sugar and Cube st DUH!_**

**_One More Fic: K. C u soon.'_**

I put my phone in my suitcase and walked into our family office. I pulled out a sticky note and pen, and began to write.

_'At friends "house" and took Spoke with me. See you in the afternoon maybe.'_

After I was done, I put the pen and other sticky notes back. I walked into the living room, and stuck the not on the table -because I'm going to leave a note and forget their inside the house-.

I walked over to Spike's room and knocked on the door. He walked out his room with his suitcase, ready to leave.

We walked out the house and called over a cab. We put our bags in the trunk and hopped in.

"Spike, look up Elements of Harmony Creepypasta."

"So you've decided to join the pasta side Twilight? We've been expecting you."

"What? No. Just look it up."

"Fine, but one day we will make you one of us," Spike said as he looked the creepypasta.

"I found some. Weird, they all seen to be made by the same three usernames."

"What are they about," a very impatient middle sister asked.

"One is about making cupcakes from human remains, how someone makes homemade Gatorade from human blood, and there's one about a shed and dead animals."

"T-thanks." I said quite disturbed of what I've heard.

"Oh Twilight, there's more-," I covered Spikes mouth with my hand, not wanting to know more.

The cab stopped at Sugar Cube Corner Cafe. I payed the driver, as Spike got out bags. We walked into the cafe, and were met by the girls.

"So this is Sugar Cube Corner Cafe," a very energetic Pinkie said.

"So this is our home, well the upstairs part. We live here with our Foster Parents and their children," Fluttershy said very softy, as usual.

"You'll see them tomorrow. So ready to go to the Loft," Pinkie asked.

"Sure am."

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

We walked into the Loft, which was kinda like a house hidden in the woods, and it was AMAZING! For a little house in the woods it had six beds, and one of them was a bunk bed! I put my bags near the door and climbed to the top bunk claiming it mine.

"Spike, you get the lower bunk. If that's ok with you guys."

"Have your fun Twilight," Pinkie said.

"Thanks," I said as I got down to unpack.

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

Hours passed when we decided to settle down. We decided to watch something on Netflix -they had a huge flat screen with Apple TV hooked up- when I decided on something.

"Hey guys, what about Doctor Who?"

"You guys game?" Dashie asked them.

They all agreed.

Pinkie got the Apple TV remote and went to Netflix. She typed in 'Doctor Who', and was in shock by the results.

"Um Twilight, what season do we start," Pinkie questioned.

"Well what Doctor do you want to start with?"

"H-how many are there," Fluttershy questioned for her twin.

"Eleven going on Twelve. I say we start with Ninth, since you absolutely can not skip him. EVER!"

"And that would be which season," Dash asked.

"Season One of...I guess you could say the second series."

"Well time for some SIFY," Pinkie said cheerfully as she put the single greatest BBC show on.

For the first time in a long time, people who actually cared for me took interest in one of my crazy fandoms. Who knows, maybe I can make a Doctor Who army out of them. Maybe even go to Comic-Con and have a Rise of the Whovans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Living the Vida Loca**

**Twilight:**

We watched three episodes of_ 'Doctor Who', _when Rarity an Applejack were asleep. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie came up with the idea to prank those that fall asleep begin them.

Pinkie went to the mini fridge and got out whipped cream, honey, and frosting. Dash went to the cupboard and got silly string, hair gel, scissors, and washable pink hair dye.

Dash walked over to Rarity, took her hair out of her sleeping bonnet, and cut her hair to a bob that's shorter in the back and gradually gets longer. Next Dash gel-ed Rarity's hair so it looked like Goku's. If that wasn't enough for the poor girl, Pinkie went over with the honey and raced her body with it. She then covered her face with frosting, as if it were some kind of spa mask.

Next, they went to Applejack covering her body with all the whipped cream that was in the can. Dash sprayed AJ's hair a light pink. The Party Person then drew a bunch of apples on AJ with the silly string. The pranksters looked at the two girls, then each other, nodding their heads with satisfaction.

I noticed Spike fell asleep, and knowing he is a heavy sleeper, I asked for a bowl of water.

"Sure thing. What for Twilight," Pinkie questioned as she got the water.

"Oh nothing, just a harmless _prank_," I said emphasizing on the word 'prank'.

Pinkie gave me the bowl of water and I went to Spike's part of the bunk bed. I put the bowl on the nightstand and put his hand in the water, knowing this would work for it has before. I grinned evily as I climbed back up the ladder. I entered my phone to see I had a group chat from the Plastics.

_'__**Better Than You (Sunset Shimmer):**__ Hey Twilight. The gurls n I thought this over._

_**Pretty Pink Princess (Princess Morbucks): **__We don't want Sunni Gummi to be prez._

_**Killer Fashion (Kitten): **__Or some suicidal freak show fan gurl. __**(AN: I'll explain this next chapter)**_

_**Better Than You: **__That's y we signed u up._

_**Pretty Pink Princess:**__ The speech is next Wednesday.'_

I put my phone up and decided to to go to bed.

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

I was woke up by the others who were on their way to the cafe. I got down from the bunk bed, got my things, and went with the girls while Spike and the other prank victims were still asleep.

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

We arrived at the cafe and were greeted by the twin's foster parents.

"Mrs. and , this is Twilight Sparkle."

"Pleasure to meet you, would you like anything to drink," asked.

"Tea please."

Minutes later, came back with my tea, while came back with all sorts of cakes, pies, and other baked goods.

As we were eating, the doors to the cafe slammed open to see three angry prank victims.

"PINKIE PIE! RAINBOW DASH! THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY NOT FUNNY!" Rarity screamed. "My hair, my beautiful long luxurious hair!"

"Your hair? What 'bout mine," Applejack asked as she spastically pointed to her hair. "Please tell me this washes out."

"Relax AJ, all you have to do is wash it out with shampoo," Rainbow Dash assured her.

"Well then," AJ started," I'll be right back. Can't do nothin' lookin' like this," she said as she walked upstairs to the bathroom I'm guessing.

I looked over at Spike, who had his jacket tied around his waist, embarrassed that his new found crush had seen him like this. I motioned him to sit next to me, and he did.

"Sleep well," I questioned, laughing a little.

"I was until I became...," Spike stopped talking and became a vivid shade of red.

"Well eat up, we might not be going home just yet."

"But you said-,"

"I'm well aware of what I said and wrote on the note, but I don't think I want to go back."

"You're corrupting my little 6th grade mind," he said looking all sad.

I sighed before saying,"Fine! But next time we stay."

Spike, the rest of the girls, and myself finished eating our breakfast. To be honest, this is the best meal I've had in years! We thanks the Cakes before saying our goodbyes and leaving.

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

I unlocked the front door and quickly got in along with Spike. He quietly ran to his room while I looked to see if they had even read the note I left. They didn't. I quickly threw out the note, quietly ran to my room, got under my covers, and turned on the 1966's Live Action Batman. I breathed heavily as I remembered the awesomeness of last night. I imagined this happening every Friday night, and if this did sure enough I would be living the vida loca.  
*********************


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I Hate Cliffhangers**

**Twilight: **

Today was the day of the elections, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I already promised Sunni Gummi I would vote for her, and now it looked like I was going up against her.

"Thank you Sunni. Next up Twilight Sparkle," said our principal **(AN: Deadpool...)**.

I walked up to the microphone and looked over to the Plastics -who were holding up my speech on poster boards.

"Hello fellow Phoenixes, I am Twilight Sparkle and I am running for president. What makes me different from my opponents is that I think outside the box. If elected president, I will do my best to make school a better place for all of you. If that doesn't lure you in, for the past eight years and have met the creators of Sailor Moon, Fairy Tale, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titans, Bleach, and One Piece. Thank you."

After I backed away from the mic and sat down, the crowd applauded me. I felt awful about lying to the students, but it was either the Plastics or me.

"Thank you Twilight. Now students you will get your chance to vote at lunch and the winners -of the SCA- will be announced on the Afternoon Announcements."

The students then left the auditorium and I was left with the other candidates -including Sunset Shimmer who was running for vice president.

"So Twilight," Sunni started with a sour tone, "please tell us why you chose to run for my position."

"Hey, it wasn't yours. It well be any one of the three of us," said a girl with longish galaxy hair. She wore a Hot Topic Raven Teen Titans shirt with a Bemo jacket over top. She had blue pants with 3 inch galaxy Creepers.

Sunset laughed before saying," Like anyone would vote for you."

"Look at you, YOU'RE A FREAK!" Sunni said.

"You know, this is why you have no friends. Your too addicted to stupid cartoons," said Some guy in tights **(Link)**.

By this time the girl was in tears and ran out crying. Guilt grows up inside of me for not helping the girl.

"Um who was that?" was all I could manage to say.

"Ehh, she has a name but everyone calls her Stitches," Sunset said as if what they had just done was funny.

"Um I have to go to the bathroom, brb." I walked out to the nearest bathroom I could find and heard crying. I knocked on the stall of which the sad sound was coming from.

"Go away!" 'Stitches' said.

"I want to help." She opened the door and walked out.

"Do you believe in people having multiple lives?," 'Stitches' asked.

"Well in terms of fun, like Vocaloid's _'Game of Life'_."

"Exactly. That song right there is my life. I'm on 7th life, where all I do is cry and get bullied."

"Do you know what comes next?" I ask.

"All I know is that is has to do with money of some sort."

"Well we better get back out there, but before we do," I pulled out a travel size make up and start applying it on her.

She looks at her no longer tear stained face in the mirror before saying, "Thank you."

We walked straight to lunch and sat with the EoH, well at least I did.

"It's ok, they won't judge." With that she sat next to me.

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

Lunch was mostly spent on introducing 'Stitches' to the EoH and voting for anyone but Sunset, Sunni, that guy with the tights, and myself.

The Afternoon Announcements arrived earlier then I wanted to. So pretty much was talking about I don't even know what up until the last five minutes of school.

"And this year's SCA Officers are," That's all he could say before he was cut off by silence.

_'Glob,' _I thought to myself_, 'I hate cliffhangers.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Teenagers**

**Twilight:**

Wow. Five minutes passed and Dr. Willison hasn't come back on the intercom. Some of the childish teens in my history class started to panic as if it were the end of the world.

"Ha! Don't you students just love when I do that?" A very satisfied principle said.

"No," some kids shouted back in response.

"Well too bad. Anyways, I do believe we were at who one the election." A random drumroll played ad Dr. Willison prepared to tell the results. "This year's treasure is Zelda; who would like to inform Link to 'Suck it!'"

I turned behind me where Link sat, to see his cheeks on fire with embarrassment.

"This year's reporter is," he made an effort to not let us hear him but failed. "Um that girl with the red jacket with the eye that is crossed out."** (Society of the Blind Eye.)**

"What!" Came from some paranormal obsessed freak with a pine tree hat.

"Okay now Chaplin is myself, _since no one ran_," he mumbled that last part to himself, even though everyone heard him. "Secretary is Marcline, add a bunch of other unimportant people with titles here," he stated harshly.

I exhaled of relief, hoping he had forgotten about the last two titles.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Your Vice President is none other than Sunset Shimmer. And the the moment you've all been waiting for..."

_'Please don't be me. _**_Please _**_don't be me!' _I screamed over and over in my mind.

"Twilight Sparkle," he said very excitedly. "Winners please come to my office for celibatory pancakes."

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

After we all ate the pancakes, which were somehow chimmy chonga flavored, we were able to roam the halls until the bell.

"Hey congratulation!" Said from a girl with grey skin, short fake yellow and orange horns, short black hair, a green jacket, cat paws, and matching shoes.

"Nepeta! Were are my glasses?" A muscular grey guy **(also with horns)** said chasing after the girl.

"Congratulations Twilight," Sunni said. "You know, we should hang out out sometime. Maybe we could even watch some manga!"

I cringed at the words 'watch manga' and felt like screaming in her face, 'You don't watch manga you read it, baka.'

Another person came up to me. He had blonde hair, and wore a yellow suit, black bowtie, a black thin top hat, and a black eyepatch over his right eye.

"Here's my card," he said slyly as he handed me the card.

"There's nothing on it."

"Well then," he took the card out of my hand and looked at me seductively, "I'll tell you." He cleared his throat. " the names William Cipher. I go creating chaos and havoc everywhere. Ever need that, call me," he said blinking, or winking. I really can't tell with the eye patch on; and I really don't care.

**RING**

School is officially out on this dreary Wednesday. Funny, the weatherman said it would be sunny.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie screamed from the main exit/entrance.

"Hi guys," I said as I got close to where they were standing.

"So were were wondering if you wanted to go to sweetFrog with us," Fluttershy asked softly.

"Of cour-," I was cut off by the lead Plastic saying;

"Of course she wouldn't. Why would Twilight hand out with your little disgrace of a group?"

I turned to face our number one enemies. "I was going to accept. Unlike you three, _my friends_ are **kind, generous, honest, **and** loyal**. We share **laughter** without gossiping about others who may seem different. I couldn't care less how they look, or how popular they are or ever will be; these people, _your victims, _mean the world to me. If you three little brats can't excpt that, shame on you."

The look of disgust covered their faces; the Plastic's that is. My girls on the other hand, they were in tears from the heavy words I spoke to defend them. After minuets of awkward silence, Sunset finally spoke up.

"Fine. We were better off without you anyways." With that and three dramatic hair flips, the Plastics left.

"Well that went swimmingly, don't'cha think?" Rainbow Dash said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure whatever, I think we should get going before any other drama gets a chance to spark," the Drama Queen of our group stated.

_**'Do you want to build a snowman?~'**_, I blushed as I took out my phone and answered my little needy brother.

"Yes your BBRae Majesty? "

"Ignoring that, Aunts Celestia and Luna are coming to pick us up today instead of Cadence."

"Well tell them that I've made other arrangements for this evening."

"Okay then, see you at their house." I repeatedly pressed the **'End Call' **button and locked my phone.

"Shall we be going then?" Pinkie questioned.

"Eyep, just gotta wait for Big Macintosh to pull up with the truck," Applejack stated.

**HONK**

**HONK**

"And there he is now. Y'all gotta sit 'n the trunk since up front is only a three seat-er."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she jumped in, sending pillows up and back into the trunk. Wait, pillows?

"Why's it filled with pillows?" Rainbow said beating me to my question.

"Would you like to sit on the hard, cold, rusted metal, Sugarcube?"

"Not at all!"

"S'what I thought," Applejack said as she climbed into the passenger's side.

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

"Thank you Big Macintosh," I said as I caught up with the girls inside sweetFrog.

We did what anyone would regularly do, except for Pinkie who was taking all of the sample cups and getting ridiculous sized samples. As I was getting out my Sailor Moon manga wallet to pay, Pinkie Pie snatched it out of gray gloved hands.

"Twilight, you're the president now and most importantly my friend. You can't just pay for that overly priced premium frozen yogurt."

"Well if you just gave me my wallet back..." I tried to retrieve my wallet, but failed miserably.

"Twilight, I'm just paying for your frozen treat. I do this all the time."

"Oh", I said shyly, feeling my face burn slightly.

"By the way," Pinkie started as she came over to the table we were all sitting at, "nice wallet. I didn't even know they sold these," she said handing me my wallet back.

"Normally, they don't. Back in Japan, Spike went to a Comic-Com with our older brother and he found a custom-made Sailor Mercury manga page wallet."

"That's pretty cool," Rainbow Dash said. "But it would at least twenty percent cooler if it were that Jupiter chick."

"So," Rarity started up, "besides the event of this afternoon, how were things with the Plastics?"

"Oh that very day when they took me out for lunch they discovered the bracelet." I paused looking at their disappointed faces. "But they did give me this." I pulled out a dark colored book that looked similar to a photo album. The girls gasped as Fluttershy said:

"The Burn Book. With this book, we can finally prove that the Plastics really aren't what they seem."

"How'd ya' get this Twi?" Applejack asked.

"After the whole bracelet incident, they gave me the book to drop dirt on everyone. They kind of forced me to write parts of the book," I confessed.

"Hey Twilight, I'd like to see the book," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't," I said worried.

"Come on Twi, it's not like you wrote anything about us." She snatched the book from my gloved hands and began looking through it. She began to read one of the pages out loud: but not any page. hers.

"'Rainbow Dash. She is a bragging, selfish, self-absorbed jock that mind as well be Korra. And it is very obvious who her Assami is.'" Dash turned the paged and handed it to Pinkie who read;

"'Pinkamena Diane Pie.' Hey that's me! 'Just how many innocent people have we lost to this crazy murder? I can't decide who's worse, Pinkie or her crazy animal killer twin, Fluttershy.'" Pinkie looked extremely offended while Fluttershy broke down crying under the table.

One by one they read what the Burn Book had to say about themselves. As they read it I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as if I was being stabbed with five double sided swords.

"Twilight, please tell us ya' didn't write this," Applejack said worried of the truth.

"I didn't say a word. I couldn't, for if they knew the truth they would hate me. If they hated me I would have no choice but to return to my old depressed self.

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash snapped at me. " DID. YOU WRITE. THIS?!"

I could feel my eyes burning with tears; that were soon to flow like a river down my face.

"I didn't have a-"

"YOU BLOODY KNEW YOU HAD A CHOICE NOT TO WRITE THOSE PUTRID LIES ABOUT US BUT YOU DID," Rarity screamed, for once not using her accent.

"It's not even Twilight's fault; it's Pinkie's for letting her be the bait," Fluttershy said accusing her own sister.

"Twilight Sparkle," Applejack started," it's best if you just left."

As I was on my way out the door, I heard one of the yell;

"THANKS FOR RUINING OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

***'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'* TARDIS *'¯'*.¸¸.*'¯'***

I walked into my aunts' home, hot tears still escaping my face from the incident not to long ago. I placed my bookbag against the wall and walked to the room they keep for me. That is until I was met by **Him**.

"Not now Discord," I said with a cracked voice full of hate.

"Why the looooong face?" He pulled my cheeks for exaggeration.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Discord," I said as successfully made it to the room. I locked the door so I do what I needed without distractions.

**Knock**

I thought I said no distractions! Well whatever, being the good niece I am, I unlocked and opened the door to reveal Aunt Luna.

"I know you're not alright but do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not now, but thanks for your concern," I said flashing her a smile.

"Very well; your chamomile tea should be done shortly and Celestia is on her way."

"M'kay." I had always admired Aunt Luna. She just understood me; but of course she was once in my place, being in Aunt Celestia's shadow and all.

Anyway, putting those thoughts aside, I went into the bathroom and took out a knife from the medicine cabinet. I sat on the ground, knowing not to run a bath or they would know. I rolled up my left, shear, black sleeve and started to cut six deep lines. One for each of the girls, including me.

I watched as the blood dripped off my arm and knife onto the already red carpeted floor. I smiled as I relieved my emotional pain. Sure it wasn't the best or safest way to do it, but what else am I suppose to do? Anyways, I was done for now. Putting the weapon back into hiding, I took out some gauze from the same cabinet. Carefully without hurting myself anymore than I already had, I wrapped my arm and shimmied the sleeve back over it.

"Hey Twilight," Spike called from outside my door.

"What?" I said opening the door and facing him.

"Aunt Luna has our snacks done."

"Thanks," I say in my regular depressed tone.

Before I left the room, I retrieved my phone and ear buds. Setting them up, and plugging them into my ears, I entered SoundCloud. I pressed the 'Like' button, and there was my favourite My Chemical Romance song at the top of the screen. I pressed the song, put my phone in my pocket, and listened to the words as I made my way to the dining room

_**'Teenagers scare the living たわごと **__**out of me.**_

_**They could care less as long as someone'll **__**bleed.**_

_**So darken your clothes or strike a violent post,**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!'  
**_


End file.
